


customs of gender

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Discussion of Gender, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Elf Culture & Customs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Celebrimbor and Narvi talk gender.





	customs of gender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Sweet Fellowship Comes Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588664) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



> Requested pairing: Dwarves, please
> 
> Story elements: Dwarvish gender constructs being different from human/elvish. References to or inclusion of Durin, the original one.

It was not uncommon for Celebrimbor and Narvi to accidentally end up not having sex even though they had fallen into bed fully intending to and often with great enthusiasm.It had happened now, and instead of being in the midst of one sex act or another they were now simply lying naked on Celebrimbor’s bed and just talking.

“There are those who say that Durin never took a spouse,” Narvi said, playingabsently with one of Celebrimbor’s long thin braids.

Celebrimbor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Do they accuse all of Durin’s line of being bastards?”

Narvi rolled his eyes, sighing a little fondly and just a little annoyed. “There’s no need to be crass. Besides, bastardy is not a concept that dwarves adhere to.”

“Forgive me,” Celebrimbor said. “I was being intentionally abrasive. It is not a concept that elves adhere to either. When we wed it is once and for life, straying from marriage is unthinkable.”

Narvi smiled. “You are forgiven. But back to the topic at hand, Durin had the gift of Mahal and as such, there was technically no need for him to wed as he could bear heirs regardless of who he took as a lover. It is uncommon, I will grant you that, but it is not unheard of for dwarves and dwarrows to do so.”

“You have spoken of Mahal’s gift before, but I’m afraid I don’t rightly know that means,” Celebrimbor admitted. “I can surmise that it is involved in the bearing of children but it seems to be more important than only that.”

“You are correct in assuming that,” Narvi said. “While the gift of Mahal is to have the gift of bearing children, the act of bearing children itself is revered and therefore those with the gift of Mahal are held inhigh esteem for that reason.”

“I see,” Celebrimbor mused. “Elves do not hold child birth in such esteem. That is not to say that the birth of a child is not cause for much joy, but it is seen as simply natural and practical. In truth, we do not celebrate the days of our birth, as is custom for men, but we celebrate instead the day we were conceived.”

Narvi nodded slowly. “That makes sense from what I know of your people. Do elves have aspects of their bodies that they revere in a similar way?”

“In a sense,” Celebrimbor said. “Elves who have lived as more than one gender are believed to be wiser than those who have not. It is not so much their bodies that are revered, but rather the knowledge that their lived experience grants them.”

“I see,” Narvi said. Then he laughed. “I do think that in that regard us dwarves take the more ‘practical’ approach, as you called it before. For us we pick what we are, male, female, both, neither. It is what we chose to do, what role in life we feel is right for us to take.”

Celebrimbor laughed as well. “It seems dwarves and elves are a better match than many would assume.”

“Indeed,” Narvi said. “Though I must admit, it is not always easy to tell what the gender an elf is. I made a terrible fool of myself in front of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel when I first met them, mistakingLord Celeborn for a lady elf.”

That startled another laugh from Celebrimbor. “You never told me that story.”

Narvi flushed. “I wind up embarrassed all over again whenever I bring it up. Dwarves complain loudly about men and elves not being able to tell our men from our women, yet I, and I am sure others, are guilty of doing the same to elves.”

“And many would rather just be bitter about it than trying to bridge any gap of our cultures,” Celebrimbor said. “But it is interesting you mention Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, for Galadriel is one of our revered, as was one of my uncles, but I do not wish to speak of him.”

“Lady Galadriel? I would not have guessed that.”

Celebrimbor nodded slowly. “I do not think it would be easy for anyone other than an elf to know without being told. It is something most often displayed through braids, though there are those who choose not to display it at all. I know dwarves use braids to denote clan and status, do you use braiding for declaring gender as well?”

“It can be shown through braids,” Narvi says. “But more commonly it is shown in ornamentation. There are patterns and particular metals and stones we associate with various genders. Some of the most complex and beautiful ornamentation is worn by those who’s genders are mutable and ever changing.”

Celebrimbor grinned. “Ah, I should have guessed. Your people’s love of showing off their crafts is unparalleled.”

“From what I have seen of your craftsmen, you elves are much the same.”

“That is true, at least of the Noldor, the Avari do not bejewel themselves as the Noldor do. And even we do not wear jewelry as we once did.”

“I forget, sometimes, how old you are,” Narvi said. “That you have already lived on this earth for an age.”

“More than. I was born in Valinor across the sea and lived there some years before I came over with my father.”

Narvi hummed in thought for a moment before he spoke. “You would not have met Durin… I thought to ask you if you had, but it does not seem likely.”

“You are correct in guessing that I did not,” Celebrimbor said. “I lived quite far to the north in old Beleriand. I knew of Durin, through work and trade with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, but I never did meet him.”

“I had thought as much,” Narvi said. “I do recall you saying your family’s dealings with dwarves were not wholly pleasant.”

Celebrimbor sighed. “My uncle Caranthir had many dealings with dwarves but he did not think particularly highly of them.”

“The more I hear of your uncles the less I like them.”

“That is how most feel about them, myself included,” Celebrimbor said. “I would very much prefer if we could go back to discussing gender.”

“I would like that as well,” Narvi said. “It pleases me greatly to see you so interested in learning about dwarven customs.”

“I am glad to learn,” Celebrimbor replied, “You are very dear to me and I would know the customs of your people.”

“Is there anything further you have questions about?”

“Just one more thing for now,” Celembrimbor said. “A language question. Those who have genders who change frequently or do not adhere to any gender at all have particular words that are associated with them. I will not get into the complexities, but the best example would be: A male elf is ‘ellon’ and a female elf is ‘elleth’ but if an elf is both, neither or somewhere in between, they are ‘ellben’. Does Khuzdul have similar linguistic forms?”

“That it does,” Narvi said. “We have both third and second person pronouns for those who do not fall into one gender or another, khi and za. It is difficult to explainhow they function without explaining them within the language itself.”

Celebrimbor began to sit up in his bed. “Perhaps we should continue this conversation with texts on our peoples language in front of us. I have been trying to educate myself in Khuzdul, but it is quite different from the elvish I am used to speaking.”

Narvi laughed and tugged Celebrimbor back down. “Another time perhaps, as much as I have enjoyed this conversation, I would much rather remain in your bed than get dressed again to move this conversation to a library.”

“Perhaps then, we should return to the plans that brought us to bed initially,” Celebrimbor suggested, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Narvi grinned. “I quite like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> The elven gender term "ellben" and the usage of the non-binary pronoun khi was inspired by the wonderful fic [From Sweet Fellowship Comes Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588664)


End file.
